


calm.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [73]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Shaming, Insecurity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “if these are still open, could you do something cute with all four of the rat guys? maybe johns insecure and overwhelmed and the other three calm him down n pet his hair n shit.”





	calm.

1964,

She had snarled at him. Fucking snarled! John had just all innocently gone to a nightclub with the boys, saw a damn attractive bird and had gone up to her with zeal and swagger, confident and all. But she only cast a short glance at him, called him a ‘fat lard’ and told him to bugger off. The boys had watched it happen but said nothing as he returned to the table; only mutters of ‘blast her’ and ‘she’s not that pretty anyhow’. He had tried not to let it affect him or ruin his night but he found himself returning to his hotel room alone and in a mood worse off than what it had been in the beginning of the night.

He resigned to throw himself on the bed and feel bad for himself for the rest of the evening, for he was surely in no mood to do anything else. He hated that he let something like that affect him so much but it couldn’t be helped. He had gone out for a fun night, away from the busy life of superstardom, and instead had gotten a loud echo of the shit the tabloids threw at him daily about his weight.

He heard the door knock but staunchly ignored it with his head buried deep into the plush pillow that laid uncomfortably on the bed, but it was something he had long stopped caring about in his wallowing in self pity and hurt. It knocked again, and he restrained himself from yelling at the door. The door opened, and it was only by the voice that followed that stopped him in throwing a fit at the intruders.

“It’s only us,” he heard a voice say and the door carefully close behind it; he recognised it belonging to Paul. He sat up and wiped his face with the end of his sleeve; getting rid of the salty tears and gross snot that had now stained his pillow. “You alright?” Ringo asked, looking at him with warm blue eyes. He nodded and answered in a hoarse and cracking voice, “yes.”

By their appearance, they obviously didn’t believe his answer and came closer to stand in front of the bed as John sat at the end, dangling his feet around a few inches from the floor. He wanted comfort, but he didn’t know how to ask for it, neither did he particularly like being seen in this state. But his silent prayers were asked when Ringo sat down beside him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Then George sat on the free spot next to him while Paul kneeled down in front of him. From all their various places around him, they wrapped their arms around him in a warm embrace. He felt his heartbeat calm down and his breathing grew more even as he felt their arms and heard they soft breathing. A hair carefully went through his hair, and he drew a heavy sigh and the feelings that followed. He felt himself calm down. He felt the love from the boys surround him and he felt… loved.


End file.
